


last night means forever now

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, fluff i hope, the morning after their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve stretched across the bed, tangled between soft sheets as he opens his eyes. He hugged the pillow near him, with a smile on his face. He felt happy, like his life was finally complete, and he was finally where he was meant to be. He can’t tell exactly why he feels like this about this moment, he barely remembers last night, just that afterwards, for once everything was right in his world.





	last night means forever now

Steve stretched across the bed, tangled between soft sheets as he opens his eyes. He hugged the pillow near him, with a smile on his face. He felt happy, like his life was finally complete, and he was finally where he was meant to be. He can’t tell exactly why he feels like this about this moment, he barely remembers last night, just that afterwards, for once everything was right in his world.

He slowly made to stand up and the ache on his lower half brought last night to his memory in full detail. Red spread all across his chest and he felt his cheeks burn.

He remembers laying on his back, all spread out and an enthusiastic Danny holding him down, caressing every part of Steve’s body like it was meant to be worshipped. He shifted and his thighs rubbed together, letting him feel the phantom burn of his partner brushing his stubble against the soft skin of his inner thigh.

There was a stark contrast from his feelings a few seconds ago, his entire body filled with unexplainable joy, to the panic he was feeling now that he can recall completely every action from the night before. Worst part? Danny was nowhere to be found. Steve made a slow inspection of the room, scanning his eyes around the floor and bed. No clothes, no evidence another person besides him had been around. He groaned as he stood up completely, somehow a mix of pleased and frustrated. He put on some underwear and the first pair of sweatpants he could find and made his way downstairs.

He sighed, disappointed at the thought that last night was reduced to something so casual, when before it hadn’t felt like that at all.

The loudness of his thoughts must have not let him hear the noise that was coming from the kitchen right about now. That probably said a lot about the state he woke up in, because Danny was making a lot of noise, between him moving plates around and the loud sound of oil sizzling away, was something he should have been able to hear from upstairs.

He suddenly feels silly for even thinking that Danny would be the type to have sex with him and then leave as soon as possible. He bites down on the inside of his cheek, smiling at the sight of Danny on a very familiar, slightly loose around some places t-shirt that he was currently wearing and the rolled up sweatpants at the bottom.

Steve cleared his throat, then leaned in on the door frame as he crossed his arms over his naked chest. When he finally got Danny’s attention he was met with a warm, kind of bashful smile.

“Ah! hey, you’re awake” Danny said, immediately turning away, dropping his eyes to the frying pan in front of him. If Steve looked closer, he could see the pink on Danny’s face, his effort of hiding it where of no use, because his ears were now completely red.

“Mmhm, I’m awake, and until a few seconds ago, thought I was alone” Steve taunted his partner, laughing when Danny looked back at him, eyes so wide open completely horrified.

“I didn’t mean for you to think that” Danny stepped closer “Steve you have to believe me I would never, ever, do that to you”

Steve felt a bit guilty for even teasing Danny when he heard the sincerity on his voice.

“I know. I was just trying to make a joke”

“Steve, you have to know that I-”

“Danny. I know.”

And Steve does know. He knows Danny would never fail him.

“You’re wearing my shirt” Steve says, grinning when Danny grabs at the hem of the t-shirt, toying a bit with the fabric there, probably out of nervousness “And those pants look familiar”

“Yea, I hope that’s okay”

“It’s better than okay”

“Oh” Danny whispers, face hot. He smiled brightly at his partner “It’s just that _someone_ ruined the shirt I was wearing last night. Buttons? All gone. I mean, what an animal, really, who does that?” He jokes, turning away from Steve once again.

“Don’t remember hearing any complaints last night” Steve chuckled.

God, red was a lovely color on Danny.

“You tricked me”

“Oh, I tricked you”

“You did. Now you owe me a shirt”

“No I don’t, because you’re keeping that one”

“Your t-shirt doesn’t make up for my dress shirt, Steven”

“But you’re still keeping it”

“God, yes, yes I am, you happy? You animal”

“I am happy” Steve replies softly, now leaning his full back on the doorway, his own cheeks turning pink now “Even if I feel really sore”

“Did I hurt you?” Danny’s voice sounded a little alarmed, and he was frowning.

“You could never hurt me, Danno”

“I could, Steve, even if I appreciate the sentiment behind that statement”

Danny recalls how incredible last night had felt, Steve was so tight, and he had felt so good around Danny. Their bodies had fallen into place so perfectly it was almost like they were meant to always be like that. Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist, Danny’s mouth on his neck, and Steve’s hands gripping so tightly at his shoulders Danny had felt the bruises forming.

And Steve had been so trusting. That was the scariest part, Danny thought, just how trusting Steve is of him. Letting Danny take complete control, and Danny had, but made sure that Steve felt adored the entire night, every bit of what the man deserves out of life.

Last night wasn’t the first time Danny had thought of it, but after last night the silent oath he made to himself had felt so real. He had sworn to always be the type of person who was deserving of Steve’s full trust.

“So” Steve said

“So” Danny continued

“You’re burning our breakfast”

“Shit” Danny quickly turned off the stove. He sighed “Steve”

“Danny. I’m going to say what I want right now, what I really want right about now, so I need you to shut up for a few seconds”

“Okay”

Steve gave him a warning look, making Danny bite down on his lip. He knows Steve’s look is only half-serious, and he can’t help but smile, a warm feeling taking over his chest. He loved this man, and loved how far they’ve come.

“I want to spend the rest of the day here, with you, eat whatever you just half burned for us and for once not care about the outside world. Just you and me, and whatever else we want to make of the day”

“I like the sound of that”

“Yea?”

“Yea, I can give you that” Danny smiled. _I can give you anything you want,_ he thought, knowing that his feelings were entirely reciprocated.

“Good” Steve smiled, and stepped closer to Danny, leaning down to give his partner a kiss on the cheek “Danny”

“Hm?”

“I changed my mind” Steve said “I want pancakes”

“Pancakes it is, then”

Danny smiled for like the hundredth time that morning, not tired of it at all. He didn’t only look forward to the rest of the day next to Steve. He was looking forward to all the days Steve was willing to give him, and his smile only widened when he saw the way Steve was looking at him, something finally made click inside Danny, because everything felt perfect. For once everything was right in their world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a something sweet, or how I think the morning after their first time would go.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
